Esta é minha ideia!
by BloodyQueen14
Summary: FanFic se Hinata e Naruto. FanFic escrita por mim mas é presente de aniversario da minha amiga Hatara para o seu amigo magodasfadas


Numa tarde de sol o Sr. Hyunga recebia gentilmente os convidados que chegavam para a comemoração do 5º aniversario da sua filha Hinata.

Um pequeno rapaz loiro chega com o seu tutor, entregou a sua prenda a menina e seguiu para brincar com os outros convidados. Os pais da aniversariante falavam alegremente com os pais e tutores que acompanhavam os mais jovens.

A menina dos olhos pérola no meio da brincadeira cai no chão, Naruto gentilmente lhe estendeu uma mão e a ajuda a levantar. O Sr. Hyunga e Kakashi trocaram um olhar e foi ai que ambos tiveram a mesma ideia.

Se Naruto e Hinata se apaixonassem a união do poder do Byakugan e da raposa de nove caudas iria criar um clã poderoso e perfeito então todos os verões Naruto e Hinata eram obrigados a se encontrar para "criar amor" entre eles.

7 anos depois, agora Naruto e Hinata tinham ambos 12 anos, os Hyunga foram ate a casa de Kakashi para Hinata se encontrar com Naruto.

- Naruto vai ter com eles – ordenou o Kakashi empurrando Naruto para a frente enquanto os Hyunga se aproximavam da porta da casa.

- Naruto vai lá! – ordenou novamente Kakashi entre dentes.

- Sensei! – Resmungou Naruto mal-humorado e cruzando os braços

- NARUTO! – disse Kakashi deitando um olhar enfurecido ao aluno.

Naruto caminhou lentamente de cabeça baixa ate aos Hyunga.

- olá menina Hinata tenho muito prazer em recebe-la - disse Naruto muito baixinho sem olhar nos olhos dos Hyunga.

- prazer em visitar você menino Naruto – disse Hinata igualmente mal humorada

Sem duvida as duas crianças estavam a fazer um grande esforço para estarem ali a mostrarem-se simpáticas e educadas, quando queriam era estar em casa a brincar com os seus brinquedos. Enquanto Hinata fazia uma pequena vénia Naruto assustado fugiu para ao pé do mestre que sem palavras, apenas com o dedo indicador, o ordenou para voltar para ao pé dos Hyunga.

Naruto aproximou-se de Hinata novamente, pegou na mão dela e fez uma careta olhando para a mão e Hinata retribuiu a careta. Naruto respirou fundo e muito rapidamente beijou a mão de Hinata e limpou os lábios á manga da camisola.

(inicio da musica)

- Não aguento mais nenhum Verão com isto! – Pensava Naruto cruzando novamente os braços

- se me provocares vais saber brigar! – pensou Hinata mostrando um punho a Naruto que olhou assustado

- Não gosto nada destes compromissos, o seu dever primeiro é me consultar – pensavam os dois em simultâneo enquanto olhavam para os pais e tutores que os obrigavam apenas com um olhar a retomar a conversa

- Que bom te receber! – disse Naruto mentindo

- Eu venho com prazer! – mentiu Hinata

- mas quero escapar! Com você eu não quero brincar! - disseram os dois em simultâneo virando as costas um ao outro

Mais tarde no jardim da casa as duas crianças travavam um combate ninja, na tentativa de se matarem, mas os ataques eram inofensivos.

- parece que as crianças já se entendem! – disse Kakashi dando uma cotovelada ao amigo

- os nossos cla's podem se juntar! – disse Sr. Hyunga retribuindo a cotovelada a Kakashi

- e a nossa descendência muito mais se estendem! – disse Kakashi

- e se assim continuar vamos muito aumentar! – disse Sr. Hyunga

- eu vejo com prazer, a coisa florescer – disse Kakashi apontando para as crianças

-a paixão esta a chegar! – Disse Sr. Hyunga

- Esta é minha ideia! – disse Kakashi mas Sr. Hyunga interrompeu-o

- Esta é minha ideia de união! –

Um ano depois no verão os Hyunga voltaram a casa do Naruto.

- Menina não demores! Estamos á espera! – Gritava Sr. Hyunga batendo na porta do quarto da filha já de malas prontas.

- Pai ainda não estou pronta! Estou ficando enjoada! – dizia Hinata na tentativa de não visitar Naruto.

Entretanto na casa do Naruto, este tinha uma foto de Hinata colada na parede e passava o dia a lançar-lhe Kunais.

- os Hyunga estarão chegando! E ainda estas brincando? – Perguntava Kakashi esquivando-se das Kunais.

- e eu tenho de lhe beijar a mão, e nem sei se esta lavada! – resmungava Naruto voltando a fazer uma careta.

Quando os Hyunga chegaram, Kakashi foi a correr cumprimentar o Sr. Hyunga

- Uzumaki Naruto é o pretendente! – disse Sr. Hyunga dando umas palmadinhas nas costas de Kakashi

- Excelente! – Disse Kakashi acompanhando a família Hyunga para dento da casa

Entretanto Naruto e o seu melhor amigo Sasuke lançaram um tomate numa fisga a Hinata que ficou toda suja de vermelho

Quando Hinata passava os dias em casa do Naruto sentia-se muito sozinha pois Naruto tinha arranjado um amigo e ela andava atrás deles tentando se divertir mas era ainda pior pois era ainda mais vitima das suas brincadeiras.

- o Verão tornou-se uma estafada! – dizia Naruto fugindo juntamente com Sasuke de Hinata subindo para cima de uma arvore

- hey esperem ai! – pedia ela

- vais ter que correr se não serás barrada! E para começar tens de aprender a ler! –dizia Sasuke dentro de uma casa na arvore com Naruto agitando um pape onde era visível ser-se ( Raparigas Não!)

- aqui ninguém me quer! – gritava Hinata para cima da arvore

- então faz o que quiseres! – respondeu Naruto maldosamente

Hinata furiosa deu um pontapé num grande pedaço de madeira que sustentava a casa onde Naruto e Sasuke tinham fugido. A casa rapidamente ruiu em cima de Hinata. os três chegaram a casa de Naruto todos negros e aleijados, os Hyunga voltaram para casa e Naruto juntamente com Sasuke tinham sido castigados.

- com você eu não quero brincar – disse Hinata abandonando a casa de Naruto.

Desde que nasceram que se comprometeram, para um belo casamento, mas qualquer um pode voltar, e é uma coisa só os dois vão concordar, e o Verão para eles quer dizer tormento.

Entretanto aos 15 anos Hinata já tinha terminado a academia ninja, mas mesmo assim era obrigada a visitar Naruto e obrigavam eles a passar os verões juntos.

- passa o dia inteiro a armar-se em rainha! Quando não vai conversar com os meus Tutores! – murmurava Naruto encostado a uma parede a ver Hinata agora com uns longos cabelos Negros a passear na sala

- acho que estas gostando da mocinha! – disse Sasuke dando uma cotovelada a Naruto

- pior ainda é me vencer nas cartas! Um 10 e quatro 7 disse Naruto pondo as suas cartas na mesa

- venci mais uma vez! – disse Hinata com um sorriso maldoso mostrando as cartas

-sempre vai ganhar! – disseram Naruto e Sasuke em simultâneo

- isto foi uma aposta! – disse Hinata fazendo Naruto sentir-se ainda mais mal

- e eu não quero mais brincar! – disse Naruto zangado cruzando os braços

As famílias querem matrimónio, e querem ser sócios e se eles se casassem ficariam descansados, mas as coisas não estavam a sair como planeadas Sr. Hyunga escreveu uma carta a Kakashi muito preocupado

- _e se Narcisa não quiser a aliança? _– escreveu nervosamente ele, ao que Sr. Hyunga responde – _convença-a _ – agora já Naruto e Hinata eram quase adultos ainda eram atormentados pelas ideias dos pais. Sr. Hyunga e Kakashi utilizaram um ultimo plano para os unir que consistia em trancar os jovens numa sala ate se decidirem casar. Os dois, enquanto eram empurrados ate á sala pensavam.

- toda a vida eu me lembro que devemos de nos casar! Desde Junho ate Setembro!

- tudo fazem para me convencer – disse Naruto entrando aos tropeções numa sala virando as costas para a porta onde Hinata ia aparecer.

- todos forçam para eu não me esquecer – disse Hinata entrando na sala empurrada pelo seu pai e virou também as costas a Naruto

- Eu resolvo isto no futuro! – disse Naruto para o ar na tentativa de se armar em superior na presença de Hinata.

- é também a minha fala! – gritou Hinata rebaixando Naruto.

Naruto furioso virou-se para ela para lhe responder, quando fica perplexo com o que via Hinata, dentro de um vestido branco com uns cabelos negros a caírem-lhe sobre os ombros. Ao ver que Naruto não dizia nada Hinata olhou para traz para ver o que ele fazia, Naruto estava a sorrir para Hinata com uma expressão muito alegre no rosto. Era a primeira vez que Hinata via Naruto a sorrir, sem duvida era o sorriso mais bonito que tinha visto.

- o seu sorriso deixa-me tremendo! Acho que agora ele me conquistou! – pensou Hinata retribuindo o sorriso a Naruto.

- quando criança era um pato horrendo! E hoje num cisne ela se transformou – pensou Naruto observando a beleza de Hinata enquanto aproximava-se dela.

- que bom estar aqui – disse Hinata fazendo uma vénia.

- só agora é que vi, que eu só penso em você! – disse Naruto retribuindo a vénia

Os dois começaram a dançar.

- esta é minha ideia – pensou ele

- esta é minha ideia – pensou ela

O Sr. Hyunga e Kakashi que espreitavam por uma fechadura entraram de rompante na sala.

- é uma boa ideia! a noção de uma grande união – gritavam eles aos saltos vendo que finalmente tinham conseguido

A casa dos Hyunga foi rapidamente enfeitada para um belo casamento passado uma semana Naruto e Hinata andavam na direcção do padre não tirando um olhar um do outro, pois agora viram o amor que existia dentro deles e o tempo que tinham desperdiçado no verão a discutirem enquanto podiam estar juntos.

O padre deu a ordem nesse momento os dois tiveram um pensamento em simultâneo

-esta é minha ideia, te amo – e com este pensamento Naruto e Hinata deram o seu primeiro beijo, e com ele selaram os votos matrimoniais. Sr. Hyunga e Kakashi ficaram felizes pelos pelas suas crianças.


End file.
